The Secrets in the Dreaming
by H.I. Fanfiction
Summary: When we sleep, we dream.  And, sometimes, those dreams have secrets.  FIVESHOT.  Pre-Slash.  Pre-mPreg.
1. Taking him home

**Author's Notes: Hello! I know I have TONS of stories to finish and update, but this one was gnawing at me! It's gonna be at most a FIVESHOT... I promise! :)**

**This is my first fic in the Criminal Minds fandom, so please bear with me! I am taking some artistic license with some things on/from the real show... just warning you now!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Happy reading & enjoY!**  
><strong>Hugs abound...<strong>  
><strong>- Erynn. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Taking him home…<strong>_

* * *

><p>He was tired.<p>

Coffee didn't even work to keep him awake.

Without even knowing it, Spencer's eyes closed. His head went next, lulling softly to the side, as he drifted off into a deep slumber. Everyone knew, as they watched the boy genius slouch down in his desk chair, that he was exhausted by the case that they had all just finished.

One person in particular, knew that the kid needed more than sleep.

His little heart needed love and not the compassionate, friendly, platonic, brotherly kind that they were used to having between them. No, the boy genius needed that pulse-pounding, skin-tingling, butterflies-in-the-chest-having, hands-holding, lips-touching, bodies-yearning-for-more kind of love, and he, T. Derek Morgan, intended to give it to him. He knew that the kid thought of him as a strong, older brother and a good friend, who was a natural at wooing beautiful women, but how would he feel knowing that he also wooed a lot of men as well? Derek wasn't ashamed of his bisexuality, nor did he need to hide it, yet it always seemed that he had to. Some people's reactions to the LGBT community were not the most favorable, and being that he was a black senior special agent in the FBI, who was also bisexual, was an even harder pill for many to swallow. Heck, he didn't even know if the young doctor was into men, but he had to at least give it a shot.

One by one, the BAU team left the building, all seeing that young doctor was still deep in his slumber at his desk, and leaving him behind to be taken care of by Derek.

"Awww, he looks so peaceful sleeping there…" a familiar voice piped up softly. "Do we just leave him there?"

"Naw, Baby Girl… he needs to go home… he needs to sleep in a bed for once…" Derek responded back, turning to the blonde computer tech behind him with a smile.

All she did at the mention of him putting Reid to bed was giggle. Penelope Garcia, a.k.a. 'Baby Girl', knew that Derek had hidden feelings for Reid, ever since they started working together at Quantico. The sexual tension between the two men was painful to watch. On one side, she saw Derek Morgan, her strong Chocolate Adonis, yearning for the love of the pasty white whiz kid, and on the other, she saw her adorably sweet & naïve Boy Genius, Dr. Spencer Reid, burying his sexuality six feet under like it was a corpse in a pinewood coffin. She needed her best friend get his man, but how?

"So, are you going to take him home to your place or his?" She wondered aloud.

"Garcia…" Derek responded, knowing that she knew what he meant.

"Sorry, sorry… I know you're hypersensitive about me mentioning your man-lust for your man-crush…"

"Baby Girl, I am not lusting after Reid, so let it go…"

"Fine, fine… say what you will to make yourself feel better about it, but I'm telling you: you keep all of the Reid love pent up inside yourself, one of these days its gonna break open from your heart & spill out on the BAU floor… and, when it does, I won't be there to help you clean up after yourself…"

"Sure you won't… now, find me his keys…"

"They're in his satchel… like always…"

Morgan moved over to the young doctor's desk and found his messenger bag in one of the drawers. Rummaging through it, he found the keys to his younger man's apartment and placed them in his back pocket of his jeans.

"Need me to help wake him up?" Garcia questioned aloud.

"Naw, Baby Girl… I got him…" the senior special agent answered back. "But, you can do something important for me…"

"Anything, my Chocolate Dream?"

"Can you take my jacket and his bag down to my Jeep® and wait for me down there?"

"You got it… and, Derek?"

"Yeah, Baby Girl?"

"Be careful with him, okay? He's been known to break at times…"

All Derek did was smile at her as she grabbed the heavy, leather jacket and the olive-colored messenger bag and left the room.

Now, they were alone… and the world around them was quiet. He rubbed the boy's shoulder, softly nudging him to wake, while adding a soft "Reid, it's time to go home, man…"

The young doctor didn't budge or awaken; he was too sleepy to care anymore.

Derek knew that this called for desperate measures; he had to do what he had to do to get Reid home and into his own bed for the night. Swiftly, he picked the lanky Boy Genius up in his arms and fireman's-carried him into the elevator.

Not once did the younger man stir as they travelled down to the ground floor, but Derek knew that Reid could sleep deeply, if he was tired enough… he had seen him do it after a case once before.

* * *

><p>As he drove the young doctor to his apartment, Derek glanced over at him every-so often, to make sure he was breathing and such.<p>

Occasionally, at red lights, he would reach over and brush a loose curl of hair away from the younger man's face, making sure to touch his soft, pale cheek in the process. He loved the feel of Reid's skin, and he wanted more… as soon as humanly possible. When they finally reached Reid's place, Derek parked his SUV out-front and pull his keys from the ignition, noticing that the young doctor hadn't stirred at all.

After closing his own car door, the senior special agent moved swiftly to the passenger side door, opening it slowly to make sure the younger man didn't get injured. He slowly unbuckled the boy genius and gently put him over his shoulder again, but not before finding Reid's apartment keys. As they walked to the entrance, Derek cursed silently to himself seeing that the front door had an electronic keypad. That meant one thing: he had to wake up Reid.

"Reid…" He softly stated, jostling the younger man in his arms. "Reid, wake up…"

"No…" the boy genius whined, still asleep from what Morgan could tell.

"Come on, Spencer… you have to… gotta get you home…"

"No go home…"

"Yep, we're here, pretty boy… and, I need your key code…"

"Bert-day…" the younger man mumbled sleepily.

And, with that, Derek poked the number buttons for Reid's birthday, but to no avail, it didn't work. Taking a deep breath, he tried the code again… nevertheless, there was still nothing. He didn't want to wake Reid up again… he had almost lost hope, when out of nowhere, he was hit with a sudden epiphany: _'What if he meant my birthday?'_Quickly, he punched in his own birth-date, as he was ready to try anything.

Unexpectedly, he heard the front door buzz to life and unlock. _'His door code is my birthday…'_ Derek thought to himself with a smile. _'I don't know whether to be shocked or flattered… maybe, I should be both…_'

Carrying the young man through the door, he found his way to the staircase, knowing Reid lived on the top floor… thankfully, the building only had four floors.

Taking a deep breath, Morgan started his trek upstairs with Reid, still over his shoulder, fireman's carry-style… he couldn't believe that he was going to carry the younger man all the way up…

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><em>Please tell me what you think of it... :)<em>


	2. Finding out some things

_**Author's Notes: **_**Hello! 9 reviews on the first chapter and I'm pretty happy about that. Thank you to everyone, who has read & reviewed, read & liked, and those who just read to see what the beginning brought to the table. Thank you! **

**Here is the second chapter, and there are some ideas that don't quite jive with the real show... as an artist, I am taking some artistic license, and introducing some characters that were not originally a part of the one person's background. (Clooney is not a part of Derek's life yet either). I hope this causes no one any offense.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Happy reading & enjoY!**  
><strong>Hugs abound...<strong>  
><strong>- Erynn. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: "Finding Out Some Things…"<strong>_

* * *

><p>He had made it.<p>

Derek had gone up the stairs with Reid asleep over his shoulder, and now, he was at his front door, ready to enter the threshold of the resident boy wonder. Putting the three keys in the locks, he turned each one by one, listening to each of them click to life. As he pushed the door open, he noticed how cold the space was… it felt like a cooler… maybe the young man liked it that way…

"Damn, Reid…" Derek muttered aloud, as he stepped into the space. "Turn up your heat…"

Shutting the door behind them, the senior special agent carried the young doctor down the hall to what looked like his bedroom… it had tons of books in a bookcase and on the floor, along with a lamp & an alarm clock on a nightstand and a queen-size bed… one could only assume it was his room. Laying the young man down on the bed, Derek stretched out his shoulder, loudly groaning as it popped in relief.

"God, Spencer…" He stated aloud. "Thank God, you don't weigh that much, or I would have left your ass back at Quantico…"

The young genius mumbled something incoherently in his sleep, before rolling over and snuggling into his pillow. Derek smiled at the genius, as he pulled off the younger man's shoes, allowing him some freedom from the constraints of his work clothes. He found another blanket for Spencer, spreading it over him to keep him warm. Just at that moment, a chill ran through Derek's body… he needed to find that thermostat and fast! Walking out into the hallway, he saw what he was looking for on the other side of the living room.

"Awesome…" the senior special agent spoke up. "Now to make the place and me warm up…"

As he strode towards the thermostat, he noticed a shadow race across the floor in front of him, and it stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What-the-hell…" He said aloud, not knowing what to think of what just happened.

As he continued on across the living room, the shadow roamed past him again… this time, it stopped in front of him. Derek needed to know what was in front of him, and he needed to know now! Slowly, he pulled out his cell phone and pressed the flashlight app on. Without warning, he flashed the shadowy figure in front of him and received a shock: sitting before him, tail swaying back and forth, was a plump, tan & dark brown Tonkinese cat.

"Well, hello there, little kitty…" the usually tough FBI agent cooed as he crouched down to the floor, extending his hand towards it. "What's your name?"

"Her name is Guinevere…" a familiar voice answered sleepily, causing Derek to jump a bit.

"Jesus, Reid… you scared me the hell outta me…"

"Sorry, Derek…" the young doctor replied lightly. "I didn't mean to…"

"That's okay, man… no worries…"

"What were you doing just a minute ago?"

"Before or after I met your cat?"

"Before…"

"I am going to turn up the thermostat… I'm freezing in here, kid…"

"You're freezing? I think it's pretty perfect in here…"

"Yeah, for a penguin or a polar bear…"

Walking over to the temperature gauge, Derek read the number on it: 60.

"Spencer, its 60 in here…" the SSA responded. "I'm turning it up…"

"Not too much… please…" the genius spoke up timidly. "If it gets too warm, I can't sleep…"

"I promise I won't turn it up too much…"

Derek turned up the temperature to 65… if they would have been at his place, the thermostat would have been on 68 or 69… obviously too warm for Reid…

"So, why didn't you tell me that you had a cat?" Morgan spoke up lightly, as he turned to see the younger man pouring himself some coffee.

"Because I didn't want to…" Spencer answered back, before taking a drink from his warm, sugary java. "Thought you were allergic to cats…"

"Naw… not allergic, just not the biggest fan of all of them, that's all…"

"Oh… so you don't like my Guinevere, then huh?"

"Now, I didn't say that, kid… I think Guinevere is a beautiful cat…"

"I think she likes you…"

"And, why would you say that?"

All Reid did was point at the older man's pant-leg, noticing the Tonkinese rubbing up against him affectionately.

"I don't think you'll get that same treatment from Lance though…" the young doctor announced, before taking another swig of his warm caffeinated concoction.

"Lance?" Derek questioned to his young teammate. "Roommate?"

"Nope… my other cat…"

"You have two cats?"

"Yep… but not for long…"

"Two Tonkinese?"

"Nope, one Tonkinese and one large male ragdoll…"

"Ahhh… so let me guess… Lance is short for 'Lancelot'… am I right?"

"You are correct… am I that transparent?"

"Nope… not at all, Pretty Boy… not at all…"

"Good…"

"So, what did you mean by, when you said 'not for long'?"

Spencer knew what he was referring to, but decided to play dumb and make Derek work for an answer, "When?"

"Come on, Pretty Boy… you know when…"

"Gwen's gonna have kittens…"

"With Lance?"

"Yep… that's all my fault for not getting Lance neutered sooner… we had a case and I forgot to keep him in his cage. I took him to the vet the day after I found out she was pregnant to have him fixed… I don't need any more cats…"

"So, you're giving them away?"

"I already have a list of people who live in the complex, who may want one. Garcia is getting one…"

"My baby girl is getting a 'Raginese'?"

"I prefer to call them 'Tonkin Dolls', Morgan, but yes, she is, and she wants a girl… she already has a name picked out too..."

"Are you going to keep any of them?"

"I might… I might keep the runt… the vet keeps telling me that they are always the best…"

"Yeah, they are… been thinkin' 'bout gettin' a pet myself… maybe a dog…"

"My therapist said animals are better companions than humans, and studies have shown it too… you might want to see what kinds of dogs are compatible for you… I would think you would be good with a black Lab or a golden retriever…"

"Those breeds sound good to me, kid…"

That's when the yawn escaped Morgan's lips, only to be echoed by one from the young doctor.

"So, do you wanna stay over… for the night, I mean?" Reid questioned softly.

Derek was taken aback by Spencer's forwardness. Was he really asking him what he thought he was asking him? Did Dr. Spencer Reid really want him to stay in his apartment overnight?

"Look, it's really late, and you look tired…" the boy genius continued on, finishing off his coffee quickly. "I just thought you could possibly wanna, you know, stay… and then, tomorrow, we could maybe wake up early and maybe have breakfast together…"

Derek stayed silent wondering with a soft grin what his 'crush' was going to say next.

"But, you seem like you wanna leave… so you can show yourself out anytime now…" Spencer stated further. "I'm gonna go back to bed… goodnight, Derek…"  
><em><strong><br>TBC?**_

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think! :)<em>


	3. To Stay The Night?

**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! :) Here is the third chapter of my first CM story... only two more chapters to go! :)**

**Derek needs to make a decision on whether he wants to take things further with Reid. Will he decided now or never?**

**Sorry its short, but there is more to come in the next chapters!**

**FFNet has decided that it didn't want to link chapters correctly, so I decided to try uploading this again! :) Let's cross our fingers, kiddies! :)**

**Hope you like what I have written here!**  
><strong>Happy reading &amp; enjoY! :)<strong>

**Hugs abound,**  
><strong>Erynn. :-]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>_**hapter Three - To Stay The Night...**_

* * *

><p>As he stood in the middle of Reid's living room, he tried to think of any excuses to keep him from staying.<p>

He couldn't think of a single one.

He wanted to stay. He needed to stay. He had to stay… he needed to see, if the fast-paced heartbeats in his own chest were mutual or not.

He had to talk to Reid. He had to let him know that he was staying, if not more.

Walking down the hallway, Derek took some deep breaths, calming himself down enough to make intelligent decisions. Knocking softly on the semi-open door, he peered around to see the most breathtaking sight: Reid, eyes closed… lying legs akimbo on top of the covers on his bed. The boy genius' pants were unbuttoned with the zipper pulled down, and his belt lie hanging open loose on his hips. His dress shirt, sweater and undershirt had ridden up a little to reveal a little bit of his lily-white skin and the light brown hairs on his stomach, leading to places undiscovered. More saliva collected in Derek's mouth, wanting to taste the young man's flesh and run his nose up & down the soft curls, taking in his musk.

"Derek…?" A voice stated aloud, shocking him back into reality.

Looking over at him from the bed was a tired pair of hazel-brown eyes, and for the first time in his 38 years of life, Special Agent T. Derek Morgan couldn't speak.

"Are you staying?" Reid's tired voice piped up again.

"Yeah, kid…" Derek replied, swallowing down whatever fears that had formed in that moment. "I'm stayin'… just gonna take the couch…"

"No…"

"'No'?"

Rolling over and snuggling with his pillow, he murmured sleepily, "No… stay here…"

"Reid…"

"Stay here… wit' me… 'm cold… "

Derek couldn't believe it…

There was Reid, wanting him… wanting him to stay… to stay in the same bed… close to him.

What could he do? What could he say? He couldn't tell the kid 'no'… he just couldn't. He had to stay there… he needed to stay there.

If anything was going to come from this, if anything was there between them, he had to figure it out. Slowly, Derek walked over to the other side of the bed and took off his boots, keeping his socks on, before moving to his pants. Unbuckling his jeans, he shimmied out of them, laying them on the chair next to Reid's nightstand. He left his shirt on, along with his boxers, not wanting to take things too quickly with the boy genius.

Moving around to the side of the bed, where the younger man was lying, Derek untied Spencer's pair of black & white Converse® low-top sneakers, placing them on the floor next to the bed. He smiled, seeing the boy's forever-mismatched socks. He liked Reid's quirks and this one was one of his favorites. He then moved to the kid's pants, which were already unbuttoned and belt unbuckled. After pushing Reid softly onto his back, he unzipped them gently; his fingers grazed the material-covered bulge inside. Tiny whimpers escaped the young doctor's mouth, as he felt Derek's gentle touches on the most vulnerable part of his body. Derek's cock twitched, hearing the soft noises, wanting to hear more of them. Pulling them down and off his thin legs, he saw Reid's dark blue briefs and the evolving bulge underneath.

"Derek…" Reid's voice piped up sleepily.

"Yeah, kid?" Morgan softly answered back nervously.

"Do you wuv me?"

He didn't know what to say. For the first time in his life, Derek was nervous around Reid.

'_What-the-Hell is wrong with me?_' He thought to himself. '_I'm not like this… I can't be like this…_'_  
><em>  
>He took a deep breath and answered, "Love covers a lot of ground, Skinny, and right now, I don't know how to answer that question…"<em><br>_  
>"Derek…?" He heard the boy genius pipe up again, before he rolled back on his side, pulling a blanket with him. "I wuv you…"<p>

Letting out a loud sigh, the other agent responded, "Sleep well, Pretty Boy…"

"Ahuh…"

Letting out another loud breath, Derek walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. He rubbed his hands over his smooth, hairless head several times, gently massaging out some of the tension built inside of him. Putting his hands down at either side of his body, he turned around to see Reid still asleep, softly snoring and dreaming. How could he possibly sleep in the same bed with the super-genius? On the other hand, how could he not? The boy did look peaceful… and, he did look harmless.

'_Reid wouldn't try anything…_' Derek thought to himself. '_He would probably get too nervous and have to analyze the reasons why and why not to touch me… I'm safe…'  
><em>  
>Moving his legs up onto the bed, the dark-skinned stud let out another loud sigh, letting out more tension in his long, toned body. He needed to calm down and not assume that Reid would try anything with him. Stretching out his arms before placing them under his head, he let out a groan, feeling bones popping, now free of agony. Moments later, he heard soft grunts and movements coming from Reid's direction.<p>

He looked over to the younger man to make sure that he was still asleep, and thankfully, he was… he had just changed sleeping positions from on his side to flat on his stomach.

Listening to Reid's soft snores yet again, Derek put his legs under the sheets and rolled onto his side, facing away from his bedmate. It wasn't going to be easy to fall asleep, but he was going to try.

He promised the kid that he could stay and sleep with him… he just hoped in the morning Reid wouldn't try to do the other version of 'sleep with him', unless he was sure the boy genius wanted it as much as he did.

Thinking about it over & over, Derek slowly drifted off to sleep, not knowing what the next day would bring: happiness or sorrow…

_**TBC?**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: What will tomorrow bring? _

_Stay tuned... ::hugs:: :))_


	4. When You Awaken

**Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! Here is a short chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be longer.**

**Just wanted to say 'thanks' to my friends and the fans, who have been very receptive to this story.**

**Needed something cutesy, but not too much... hope you like it!**

**Happy reading & enjoY!**

**Hugs abound,**  
><strong>E. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>__** Four - When You Awaken...**_

* * *

><p>When he woke up early that next morning, he felt a strange weight all around his body.<p>

Eyes flickering open, he looked blurrily around his surroundings, wondering where he was.

He looked over to his side and saw a head full of long, brown curls lying on his chest with a long, pale, skinny arm wrapped over his waist.

_'God, last night must have been a good night…'_ he thought to himself. '_Went home with a beautiful date… woke up in the same bed with them… can't remember anything about it…_'

He ran his fingers through the brown locks as his eyes finally focused on the things around him.

A bookcase, overflowing with books…

An antique chair with his clothes in it…

A nightstand to his right with a lamp and tons of paperwork on it…

A nightstand to this left with another lamp and more books on it…

Antique bureaus on either side of the bedroom door out front of him…

This wasn't his bedroom… it had to belong to the person lying on top of him.

Slowly, he moved the hair away from the person's face to see if he could recognize them or not. Little by little, he knew who was asleep on him…

"Reid…"

It all came rushing back to him then. He had taken Reid home, because the kid had fallen asleep at Quantico and no one else cared enough to help him out. He practically had to carry the boy genius into his apartment building and up to his apartment, before putting him in bed. He got surprised by his very pregnant cat and woke the genius up. Reid asked him to stay the night, but then, figured that he wouldn't, so he told him to leave. When he did stay, the pretty boy wanted him to sleep in the same bed, so he did, and now, here he was… 'Snuggling', if you could call it that, with one Spencer W. Reid, Ph.D. …

Reid was the strange weight on his chest, but he still felt it on his feet and near his head. Looking down towards the end of the bed, he saw what was heavy on his toes: a rather large, sleeping, brown cat, otherwise known as Guinevere. Moving his lower half awake the Tonkinese from her deep, warm slumber. Yawning and stretching lightly, the pregnant female lumbered towards her owner's bedmate, gingerly stepping over top of Spencer, until she became face-to-face with him. She softly nuzzled his chin and neck with her head, purring happily at the dark-skinned fellow.

"Well, good mornin', pretty girl…" Derek whispered to her, rubbing her head gently. "I'm guessin' you approve of me, huh?"

Another set of favorable purrs followed his statement, before Guinevere ambled back over Reid's back and snuggled up next to the younger man's side, where she usually slept at night. Letting out a deep sigh, Derek tried to figure out what the weight near the top of his head was. Tilting his head back, he found out firsthand. There was a fluffy tail bouncing up and down occasionally, which clued him into whom or what it could possibly be: Lancelot, Reid's fluffy gray and white male ragdoll cat and father to Guinevere's soon-to-be born brood.

"Good mornin', Lance…" He spoke up softly, making sure not to wake up Reid.

Suddenly, the weight lifted and a gray & white fluffball climbed down from his pillowy perch, landing near Spencer's head, which was still on Derek's broad, muscular chest. The male cat looked at his owner's bedmate and meowed, before placing his declawed paws on Morgan's face and his hind legs on his chest, allowing him to sniff the man's skin up-close, as to say, "Reid's mine, sucker! Get your own! Finders keepers, man… you smell weird…"

Soon after, the Ragdoll moved off of Derek's face and found a place to lie down on the older agent's chest. Lance's fluffy head found a spot right over the agent's heart, listening to the rhythmic beats and letting it lull him to sleep, tail slowly slapping Reid ever-so often in the head and face. Derek took a deep breath and looked at his surroundings once again.

'_Do I deserve to be this content?'_ he questioned himself in his thoughts. '_Does Reid really want me to be here… with him? I have to know what he wants… I have to figure out what I want… God, why can't I figure out what I want?'_

Rethinking all of the possibilities, Derek slowly lulled himself back to sleep… with Spencer still draped over his chest and two cats keeping him warm.

_**TBC? **_


End file.
